deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Siege Breakers Season, Battle 2: Moridin (Wheel of Time) v Death (Darksiders II)
Moridin: The Nae'blis and a saner reincarnation of Ishamael. Though that doesn't take much. versus Death: Scythe-wielding horseman of the Apocalypse. Far more interesting than War, though that's not saying much. Weapons Moridin |-| Saidin = Moridin has access to Saidin, the male half of the One Power. He can cast spells by weaving a "web," as he calls is, of the different types of flows: Fire, Air, Earth, Water, and Spirit. As long as you know the weave, and as long as you are strong enough, you can do literally anything. Moridin is strong enough that his only weakness is knowing the weaves and being sane enough to weave them. Link to a list of known weaves: http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Weave |-| The True Power = Being Nae'blis, the second-in-command of the Dark One, Moridin has unlimited access to the True Power. It's mechanics are exactly the same as the One Power, only stronger, more addicting, and will drive those who use it too much insane. The weaves themselves, however, are described as being "similar, but slightly different." Some weaves could only be made with the True Power, while others had slightly malicious side-effects. It works by forcibly bending the fabric of reality to the users will. Other than that, it's pretty mysterious. Moridin uses the True Power exclusively, very rarely using Saidin. This, naturally, has driven him quite mad. Once again, a link. Yay! : http://wot.wikia.com/wiki/Weave |-| Sword = Moridin has been shown to be a master-level swordfighter, fighting on-par with Rand al'Thor, one of the top 5 Blademasters of his era. Other than that, not too much else can be said about his fighting capabilities. Death |-| The Harvester = The Harvester is Death's primary weapon, a multipurpose, shapeshifting scythe. He usually wields it in the form of two double-edged scythes, one in each hand, that can connect in the middle to form a buzzsaw-like throwing weapon. Because magic. He uses this form in a speed and agility focused style, and so dodges rather than blocks. |-| Claws = Out of all the secondary weapons, the claws are by far the fastest. Their charge-up move involves Death charging forward and delivering a cross followed by an uppercut. |-| Redemption = Redemption is a copy(?) of Strife's second handgun. It is a ten-shot revolver that self-generates ammo. It has fast but weak attacks. |-| Death Grip = The Death Grip is a magical tether made of souls that Death can grapple enemies with. It does almost no damage, and it serves to bring enemies in range of his weapons; its main purpose is to aid in platforming. |-| Wrath = Darksiders II has a skilltree-type wrath ability system, with no canon choice given, so I'll be using my build for this. Exhume calls up three corpses to fight by Death's side. The corpses restore his Wrath with each hit, as well as being on fire and exploding upon death / desummon. Bone Storm explodes Death into a cloud of bones, dealing damage to whatever enters the area. Harvest summons Reaper Form for an area attack around him, restoring his Reaper Energy as well as making victims more vulnerable to his attacks. Frenzy gives Death a huge speed boost. |-| Super Mode = Death's Reaper Mode turns him into a classical depiction of the Grim Reaper. He releases an AoE burst of energy that is strong enough to instakill weaker opponents, and releases a second one upon deactivation. Reaper Form seems to be capable of limited flight. It also bosts his attack power and speed tremendously. And before you ask, yes, I copy-pasted all of this info from War v Death. Voting *Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences count as a full vote. *Votes with one sentence do not count. *All other votes count as a half vote. **Stating how much you like a series or simply stating that the character is badass is not a relevant sentence. *Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point. Notice thigie I've decided to make a small User Satisfaction poll for the Siege Tourney. Linky! Click it! So, yeah. Link's above. Please take it, it's barely a minute, and I won't spam the link in chat if you do. Now that that's done, get voting. Category:Blog posts